


A lust tale

by blackcrystaly



Series: Holmes traditions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Greg, PWP, Smuf, in A/O/B universe that's a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had always defied the odds: he was one of the few omegas who was ever promoted to Detective Inspector and he was mated to Mycroft Holmes</p><p>“Mycroft, what are you doing here?” Greg asked after they kissed briefly.<br/>“I came to fetch you, since you were so unkind to get to work instead of staying at our home as any good mate at the beginning of his heat” He admonished “you like to tempt fate, my dear”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lust tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first almost real PWP, but I found out I can't write a story without some kind of plot... so I compromised. The plot is mostly on a flashback at the very beginning... you can jump it if you want to get to the sexy times.  
> It's also my first real A/O/B story since there is knotting... I'm going to a new, deeper Hell after writing and posting this one.
> 
> This story had been betaed by the always wonderful Leah_Ester. Any remaining mistake it's my own.

Mycroft smelt the man even before his eyes could study him and he smiled knowingly. He waited for Gregory to notice his presence at the door of NSY, waiting patiently for him to come out of the building. His grey-eyed, strong willed mate smiled at him, even if he did look a bit surprised, and walked slowly to meet him.

“Mycroft, what are you doing here?” Greg asked after they kissed briefly.

“I came to fetch you, since you were so callous as to go to work instead of staying at our home as any good mate at the beginning of his heat should,” he admonished. “You like to tempt fate, my dear.”

Gregory smiled again and shook his head. For all the liberal beliefs that Mycroft had towards omega rights and all the work he devoted to ensure those rights, he was a little traditional about some things, though not enough to make him a hypocrite.

“It was just for a few hours. I had to finish some reports and everyone knows I won’t be able to these next few days, since I’m not on suppressors anymore. And as you can see, I was getting out with plenty of time to go home and wait for you.”

Mycroft opened the door of the car for his mate, preferring to have the rest of their usual discussion in private.

The officer got inside without protest, his lips still curved in a soft, easy smile. He was already used to the British Government’s little displays of possessiveness whenever his heat was close. And if he was honest with himself, he felt a little proud that such a powerful alpha felt so strongly about him, an omega who was long past his prime and more fertile years.

The older Holmes got in the car and closed the door. He had already told their driver the destination so he could devote the whole of his attention to his wayward mate. Gregory had always been independent, that had been one of the many things that attracted him to the man, but since they had talked about the Detective Inspector stopping the heat suppressants—since it was a scientific fact that abuse of heat suppressants could lead to very dangerous illnesses—he had found himself wishing more than once that Gregory didn’t feel the need to prove his independence by going to work so close to his heat.

He knew that mated omegas changed their smell so they wouldn’t be as alluring to other alphas, but a part of him didn’t feel comfortable with the small possibility that someone would be idiotic enough to try to lure away his beloved during the time he was most vulnerable.

“I really wish you would stay home for all of your heat, Gregory. You make me worry endlessly every time Anthea informs me that you have left.”

The grey haired man turned to his alpha, looking him in the eye. “The day you stop going to Whitehall when I’m so close to my heat is the day I’ll stay at home, too,” he said seriously. “Do what you preach, Mycroft.”

The older Holmes looked taken aback. For all he could read his chosen one he had never suspected that Gregory resented him for going to work while he was at the beginning of his heat. He thought it made it easier for the man, since many omegas preferred being alone during those first hours, to pleasure and prepare themselves without being teased, influenced or taken by their alphas before the heat was fully on.

“Okay,” he said while wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and dragging him to his body. He would have to reschedule half his appointments for the next six months since he usually used the time before Gregory’s full heat to clear all the work he could, but it would by worth it.

It was the Detective Inspector’s turn to be amazed. He never expected Mycroft to acquiesce so quickly and without a fight. Greg smiled wholeheartedly and kissed his mate. Still, time would tell if it was going to be as simple as that. After all, the older Holmes was a politician at heart and he tended to be… slippery when something didn’t benefit him.

The British Government smiled into their kiss. His beautiful Gregory was truly perfect and he couldn’t wait for them to be in their bed, or at least their home. They’d had sex in the car once or twice but never during their heat since being knotted together for hours inside the official vehicle wasn’t an enticing prospect.

Mycroft broke the kiss and moved down, to the place where he had bitten the yarder all those years before, and closed his teeth over the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan from the man.

*****

Gregory Lestrade had just been promoted to Detective Inspector—a truly incredible achievement for an omega—when he caught a homicide case. Sadly, the case fell under Mycroft’s territory, so he’d had to notify the man that he wouldn’t be investigating this one. The older Holmes also thought it would be a perfect way to meet the man who had convinced his rebellious brother to go to rehab in person. He’d promised Sherlock that there would be interesting cases waiting for him once he got out and none of the paperwork. _“You’ll never be bored again”_ he had promised, and Sherlock had been holding him to that promise ever since.

 

To say that the British Government hadn’t been pleased with the arrangement would be an understatement. But once he saw Sherlock actually checking into a clinic he felt incredibly thankful to the other man. _Typical omega_ , he decided at last, _taking care of those they like and nursing them back to health_. At that moment Mycroft decided he would let the relationship continue. Of course, he saw Sherlock cheat all the way through his treatment, but he got a clean bill of health and it made the older Holmes breath in relief. He had been more than a little scared when his sibling began to refuse any kind of medical tests or check-ups with the family doctor or any other professional.

At first Mycroft resolved not to interfere, content with the information he could gather on both men through the CCTV system and his many informants and spies. He half hoped Sherlock would claim the omega and feared that if Sherlock suspected he played any part in the situation would never follow through. But time continued to pass without any sign of a bonding. The older Holmes resigned himself to the fact that there would be none and began worrying that his brother would have a relapse. But that didn’t seem to happen either. Oh, he still consumed now and then, when the ennui was too much but nothing compared to what he used to do. Still, he kept working with the officer and Mycroft felt more and more intrigued by the “silver fox” as his coworkers had nicknamed him.

 

He had arrived at a crime scene and studied Gregory from distance. The last few years hadn’t been easy for him. His body showed the little details of how hard he had to work to prove himself worthy to everyone at the Yard. Still, Mycroft knew it was entirely possible that his recent promotion didn’t have as much to do with his actual crime solving rate—which had always been good but thanks to Sherlock had become impressive—as much as with the NSY’s need to dispel the occasional rumors of abuse and unfairness towards omegas.

 

The first time an omega sued the police force for harassment a couple of higher ups had tried to enlist Mycroft’s help to deal with the problem. But he had refused to make it go away or quiet the media coverage; if anything he had allowed it to become worse. Because of that, the omega won a ruling that went against how things had been done up to that point. After that, there were enough lawsuits, complaints, and judicial rulings to achieve new legislation and regulations that ensured equal opportunity clauses for every job traditionally assigned to only alphas or betas. There were even rumors that a law would soon pass that implemented quotas on even the most traditional jobs, and the older Holmes was working to ensure it passed without trouble. The fact that several members of the Parliament were omegas certainly helped matters. That had been another long and tiring battle for the Holmes family, and Mycroft was grateful it hadn’t been his but his great grandfather’s, also called Mycroft.

 

He got closer to the murder scene and the Detective Inspector immediately stopped him, effectively preventing the British Government from going any further. _Not typical omega behavior_ , he knew that, and he liked it.

“Detective Inspector, my name is Mycroft Holmes. I suspect your superiors have contacted you already?” He made the sentence into a question but was perfectly aware that they had.

“Yeah, we were just… making sure nothing got lost while you came to take us off the case.” The man was lying, of course, but the older Holmes couldn’t find it in himself to call the man on it. Gregory simply believed in the judicial system and he had been trying to find evidence to solve the case before he showed up, as if that could happen. Maybe if he had called Sherlock. But even then he would have had to tell his brother that he could solve the case only if he played by the old rules they had agreed on so many years ago: home security was a matter of secrecy and discretion.

“Your gesture is more than appreciated, Detective Inspector. I’m sure you went above and beyond duty. Maybe I could invite you to dinner as a thank you?” he said in a low, yet respectful voice.

“There is no need to thank me for doing my job,” the silver haired man had answered quickly and dismissively.

Mycroft smiled charmingly.

“Then, let me ask you to dinner as Sherlock’s brother. I’d love to thank you for helping him with his… problem… And I would love to hear about him since my work sadly keeps us apart.” That of course was playing dirty, but he wasn't overly concerned by the fact. Mycroft was pretty sure the night would end up with them entangled with each other and he would mark the yarder. Not with a bonding bite, of course, but with his scent all over him, warning possible suitors off, since he was a man that very few could dare challenge. He wondered how the younger Holmes had let this sweet smelling, beautiful omega go unclaimed, but a part of him was incredibly grateful for it. He wasn't going to let Gregory Lestrade go. This was his mate... and he would see his teeth marks on that tempting, pure neck soon enough.

It would take years for the Detective Inspector to realize he had been played, since both Holmes brothers kept in close contact and were very united, despite appearances… But by then he was already bonded to the British Government.

*****

Soon enough his driver politely announced that they had arrived before moving to open the door for them.

His mate’s smell was getting sweeter by the second making him crazy with desire so the alpha all but jumped from the vehicle while dragging his mate to the safety of their home.

Gregory kept smiling to himself, enraptured by the way the redhead was acting: so out of control, so different from the always composed Mycroft Holmes he was most of the time. This was one of the reasons why he kept defying the older Holmes about remaining indoors when he was in the first stages of his heat.

Some days, Lestrade acknowledged that he was a bit traditional, too. He liked the idea of his mate acting like a typical alpha from time to time and about some things, and his heat was the perfect excuse for both of them to let go for a while.

They walked across the living room and entered the master bedroom at a feverish pace, losing their clothes on the way, kissing and touching everywhere they could, every little bit of well-known skin they could reach.

Mycroft pushed his mate softly onto the mattress, needing to feel all of him beside his body: the heated skin, the pleading eyes and the quickened breathes that he tried so unsuccessfully to control.

“Mine,” the older Holmes said darkly. This time of the month always seemed to bring the primitive part of himself out the most, but he could tell how much Lestrade enjoyed it by the way his pupils dilated and his heart rate increased.

“Yours,” the other said, while moving his head to show the claiming mark on his neck, the visible proof of their bond. That gesture always brought up strong emotions in an alpha, and Mycroft wasn’t the exception to that rule.

The red headed man bit down on the sensitive skin once more, refreshing the scar and making sure everyone would see it when he went back to work.

Greg moaned loudly at the claiming gesture. He loved to feel his mate’s bared teeth on that special place and soon his own hand was at the other’s nape, keeping him there while his legs surrounded the strong waist of the man on top. He wanted to be taken and he wanted it now. Hard and fast would do just fine for the first round, and he whispered that much to the alpha.

Mycroft let go of the skin he had attacked and moved down, to kiss and lick Gregory’s perspired body. It was obvious that this heat was an intense one, which was mostly unusual in an omega of his age, but he wouldn’t complain.

With a dexterous tongue he stimulated the pointed nipples, licking them and adding a bite or two which made his mate almost ready to cum, but he retreated before he could achieve release. They both needed a bit of foreplay, even if just to make sure that his lover would produce enough lubrication to be taken when it was time. Slowly, while his mouth moved further on the strong body of the Detective Inspector, his fingers traveled down to the men’s well concealed entrance. He let a fingertip brush the sensitive spot, and took notice of his wetness. Gregory moaned loudly and tried to force the probing digit into his body to help calm the desperation growing in his body, the fire that threatened to consume him.

Mycroft steadied him promptly, letting him know that this would go at his pace.

“You are killing me!” the silver haired man protested. “Please Mycroft!” he begged shamelessly.

“Not yet, my beautiful, your body still needs time.” It took every ounce of his rapidly decaying self restraint not to comply with his mate’s request. But he knew better than to not take the needed time for the omega’s body to prepare itself.

“Fuck time, Mycroft, _I_ _need you in me NOW!_ ” he yelled and tried to turn them around, to be on top and finally get what he wanted.

The older Holmes was impressed by the show. His mate was always eager, of course, but never showed such a strong desire. Still, he wasn’t going to let things go his way.

With a dangerous smile he simply took the man’s wrist in one hand and pulled them over his head, restraining him quite easily.

“I’ll give you what you need, my beautiful, but only when you are ready, not a second before. And if you try to take your hands out of this position I’ll use your own handcuffs to secure them to the headboard, am I clear?”

Mycroft’s words as well as his attitude sent Gregory over the edge.

The taller man couldn’t be more pleased; now that his mate had come things would move easily. Usually a first orgasm helped an omega to release more hormones and pheromones while stimulating the production of the natural lube that would make the knotting easier. It also relaxed the inner muscles, so the penetration could be done with minimum discomfort for both partners.

Mycroft could feel his own body heating up. His cock engorging at the sight of his perfect mate and the new wave of that tasty smell that showed not only that he was ready for mating but that the omega belonged to him.

“Myc…” Gregory half called, trying to beckon him, to convince him of leaving propriety aside and act like an alpha who cared for his suffering omega.

“I love you so much, Gregory,” the man confessed, while his licking the stained stomach clean. “Soon I’ll take you, and knot you exactly as you want…” he promised. “You’ll have me inside of you for as long as you want and need… Your sweet, sinful body is temptation itself for me.”

The words were only making everything worse, or better, Lestrade couldn’t quite decide. Mycroft wasn’t much of a dirty talker so the change was more than welcome. This was an unknown trait… and as perfect as the rest of him.

“Please! Please. I’m wet, and open, and needing you!” His legs squeezed the man’s waist, trying to make him move to the place where he needed him to be.

“I’ll be the one to… judge that.” Lust was taking over but he still cared for the Detective Inspector’s good health.

Once more his fingers went to the wet place. This time he let them play around, making sure the muscle let him in almost effortlessly. In a couple of minutes he would be able to enter his mate without either discomfort or injury. His digits played around, helping to speed up the process, while he kissed the engorged lips of his omega.

Finally, after what Greg considered an eternity, Mycroft finally claimed him. He could feel the beginning of the knot inflating, which told him that the red haired man had been hiding how close he had been to losing it.

“You bastard!” he protested, while his body closed over the other’s prick and the engorging flesh inside his channel made him feel stretched and satisfied.

“Don’t you dare… badmouth my mother!” Mycroft threatened heatedly, while he began to move.

“Mycroft!” The officer needed, wanted, to feel his lover’s seed filling him up.

“Hush, my beautiful…”

Greg let his hands roam all over the strong back of his alpha, touching, pinching and scratching his hot spots. Suddenly Mycroft’s eyes shone dangerously and he found himself handcuffed to the bed, as the man had promised.

He tried to thrash around and fight the restraints, but the older Holmes stopped him at once.

“I told you not to move them, beautiful.”

“Mycroft! Release me!” he protested, but his body seemed to get even hotter at being restrained by the alpha.

“I’ll release you when I think you deserve it.”

Mycroft decided then to play around once more, stimulating Gregory’s body while the knot grew to its fullest inside his omega. Once it happened he began to pump the other’s hardness, helping him to achieve another orgasm just before his body decided it was time for him to come.

The experience was always incredible. The way his mate’s body refused to let him go as his own tried to ensure their reproduction by staying a little longer and producing more seed than he usually did was amazing. Of course, there would be no offspring since Greg was on the pill and they both knew they weren’t the parenting type but their biology couldn’t care less.

Once the first wave passed, Greg visibly relaxed. He felt weak as a kitten, and high as he suspected Sherlock got when he solved a case. It was perfect.

Slowly the Detective Inspector wetted his lips with his tongue while Mycroft looked at him as if he was enchanted.

“You are unique, my omega…”

Gregory laughed, hard. A happy laugh.

“Possessive git.” It was the only thing he could mutter while trying to hug his mate and just realizing he was still trapped. “Mmm, Mycroft… please?” he pleaded.

“I should make you pay for calling me names…” he began playfully, but then he noticed Gregory’s truly scared eyes and simply opened the handcuffs to let him move freely. They would have a talk later about what he had noticed, but not during their heat.

The silver haired man tried to conceal the fact that he had actually believed the older Holmes would leave him tied up and that he’d been close to having a panic attack. It wasn’t ever a good thing but it was even worse when he was so emotional and vulnerable. A moment later, he put his arms around the other and tried to think better thoughts, but his high was lost.

“Let’s rest for a while, my beautiful, before your sweet scent tempts me to take you again…” Mycroft offered, kissing his mate softly.

Without another word and with the decision that he wouldn’t let old phantoms ruin his present happiness, the Detective Inspector nodded and closed his eyes, basking in the knowledge that he was safe and well loved.

 END

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what the reader think of my stories, so feedback is more than welcomed.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own any of the characters, the story however is mine.


End file.
